mlpfimfandomalah601fandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Flash (Fandom Pony)
Note:This pony is fan-made and therefore does not appear or has not appeared yet in any episodes. Rainbow Flash is the daughter of Rainbow Dash, after she marries a retired Wonderbolt, Flash. She has a rainbow-colored mane similar to Dash, but the hairstyle of Wonderbolt. Much to Dash's disgust, Rainbow Flash does not have wings, but is a unicorn instead. Instead of using wings, she uses magic to propel herself across places, give herself the power to stand on clouds, clear clouds, and do all of Dash and Flash's tricks. Flash explains that she is a unicorn partly because of the fact that his grandfather was one, too. At first Dash is mad at him, but calms down at seeing Rainbow Flash's magical powers. Physical appearance Rainbow Flash has a agile-looking unicorn body with a subsequently larger horn than any other baby unicorns. She has rainbow hair just like Dash's but with the hairstyle of a Wonderbolt, as mentioned above. She has light pink eyes and a light blue body exactly like Dash's. Cutie mark Rainbow Flash has a cutie mark of an unicorn horn glowing and a sonic rainboom. She got her cutie mark by performing a sonic rainboom with her horn while using her horn to fly herself through the sky fast enough to create a sonic rainboom much like Dash. Similarly, Flash also has a rainbow-colored sonic rainboom, only with a slight glow around it, along with tiny white explosions and sparks fusing around the sonic rainboom. When she gets her cutie mark,she hesitates for a second or two before taking off and creating her sonic rainboom by magic. She was originally intended to be a Pegasus, but was given a horn instead, along with the powers that came with it. Merchandise Only one Rainbow Flash toy has been released. It has been released along with a small booklet and a extra Rainbow Flash toy, using the Amethyst Star mold. Appearances Rainbow Flash has usually appeared as one of the background characters, insignificantly. She is usually made unoticeably inside a crowd, or inside a herd of ponies with only a small part or parts of her body being seen. Rainbow Flash has only appeared besides in the background three times, and only once with a small talking role. The rest of the times, she has been given a large talking role, and even once, has an episode centered on her. Rainbow Flash has appeared noticeably in the background only once, and even then not much people noticed her. She is seen chatting with Lyra and Bon Bon in one episode;given only one talking line that cannot be made out because ofThe frequent chattering of other chatting groups of ponies. She mutters something that sounds vaguely like "oh, stop it" in The Awesome Rainbow Dash Competition, when Scootaloo accidentally knocks her with her scooter, after accidentally slapping her in the face with a newspaper she is holding while doing a potentially dangerous trick on her scooter, involving spins in the air while circling food selling stands. In Dash's Big Secret, she is introduced as the secret daughter of Rainbow Dash, right after Dash married a retired Wonderbolt, Flash, who agreed to combine both their names to make an equally awesome name. However, Rainbow Flash was only born with a horn, leading the the anger of Dash. Dash later changes her mind when she sees that Rainbow Flash can propel herself through the air, footer flying tricks, and just fly herself, with her horn. Dash later discovers, to her surprise, that Rainbow Flash is able to perform a magical sonic rainboom with her horn, too. Her sonic rainboom magic was later revealed to have been taught to her by Twilight Sparkle, who thought it would lift Dash's feelings about the fact that Rainbow Flash didn't have any wings. Merchandise Rainbow Flash has been released, once with wings, and nice with her horn in a mystery pack. Rainbow Flash once was made as a toy using the Rarity mold. On the back of her toy, Rainbow Dash was once printed with wings, and nice printed hornless.